


Loss

by HobbitsofMordor



Series: Brothers Extras [1]
Category: The Secret Life of Pets (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Bargaining, Denial, Depression, Five Stages of Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Not a nice story at all, Post-Movie(s), Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitsofMordor/pseuds/HobbitsofMordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe of Brothers where Duke dies at the end of the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Introducing the first Extra for the Brothers series! Coming in with a bang, we have the start of an AU where Duke dies in the animal control truck at the end of the movie!  
> You will not understand some concepts that will not be explained unless you read the Brothers series here: http://archiveofourown.org/series/506413

"Max..."

"Duke! We can do it! We have to break these bars!" I say, struggling to swim above the rising water.

"Max... There's no use..."

"Don't say that! We can get you out of here!"

"Max... Go home... Go back to where you belong."

"No! I can't... I can't lose you!"

"Max... I don't care if you don't think you deserve it... But I'm sorry."

"No!" I bark, and try harder to bite through the bars. Suddenly, Duke headbutts the bars, and I am sent flying through the water. As I look down at the truck, it lands on the riverbed.

I break through the surface of the water.

"Max!" I hear everyone yell.

"Wait... Where's Duke?"

Tears stream from my eyes as I struggle to stay above the surface. I climb on to a piece of wood and shake myself off.

Why do I feel so empty inside? I just met him! Why? Why does it hurt so much!?

I bark in rage. 

Why!? Why couldn't it be me!? It should have been me!

This is all my fault... I treated him so horribly. If I had just accepted him, none of this would have ever happened.

He would still be alive!

And I wouldn't feel so empty.

"Tiny Dog?" I hear Snowball say next to me. "Are you okay?"

Heh. Never thought I'd hear that come from his mouth. But I just can't stop the tears.

"Max?"

I so badly want to say 'Hey Gidget.' in reply, but I just can't. I lay down on the piece of wood, and stare into the depths. Suddenly, I am lifted right off the board, and flying through the air. I look up to find myself being carried by a hawk with Gidget in the other claw. Normally, I'd freak out. But I just can't bring myself to feel anything other than sadness.

"Let's get you home."

"Thanks Best Friend!" I hear Gidget reply.

As soon as we land on the roof, I run straight to Katie's place and lay down on the floor next to the bed.

It just hurts so much.

 


	2. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie discovers Duke's disappearance. Max begins to go through the stages of grief.

"Max? Duke? I'm home!" I hear Katie yell.

I hear her walk around, trying to find me and Duke.

All I know is that she's only gonna find one of us.

"There you are Max! Where's Duke?" She asks.

I don't move an inch.

"Max? What's wrong, boy?" She moves to comfort me, but I growl at her.

Heh. Wouldn't have done that yesterday.

"Did that walker somehow forget Duke? I knew he was kind of lazy... Do you miss Duke?"

Yes, but there's nothing you or anyone can do to bring him back.

"Are you worried about the mess? Don't worry, Max! It's fine! It won't take too long to clean up! I'm gonna go look for Duke, okay? I might not make it back until late."

I just wish I could tell her that she won't be able to find him...

And it's all my fault.

I lay my head down on the floor.

This is all just a bad dream... It has to be!

* * *

 

I lift my head up and look around. No sign of Katie or Duke... Maybe she saw that I was sleeping, and took him on a walk without me?

That must be it!

I walk over to the door and sit in my usual spot.

"Hey, Max!" Gidget barks to me through the windows. "Are you okay?"

"Hey Gidget! I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be? Just had this really bad dream. Did you see Katie and Duke leave, by any chance?"

"Max... Duke is dead..."

"No way! That was just in my dream!"

"Well, only Katie left..."

"Then where could Duke be?"

"Max..."

"No, Gidget! He's not dead! He's fine! I just need to find him."

There's no way that dream could have been real, is there?

Is there?

* * *

"Max..." Katie tells me. "I'm sorry to say this, but Duke's body was found in an animal control truck that fell into the water yesterday. He's dead, Max."

No! There's no way! Duke...is alive...

This has to be another dream! Duke can't be dead!

As I lay down next to the dog bed and close my eyes, I am certain that it can't be true.

But when I wake up the next morning, somewhere inside me, I know the truth.

And sometimes, the truth hurts.

 


	3. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max continues to go through the stages of grief.

"Why!?" I bark, and knock over a chair.

Why does he have to be gone!?

"Why is it that whenever something good happens to me, it takes me too long to realize it?"

"Max!" I hear Gidget call. "Are you okay?"

"Leave me alone!" I bark, and she yelps in terror.

Why!?

Why couldn't I just get along with him right away!?

If...if I had, he wouldn't have dragged me to that alley.

And if he hadn't done that, we wouldn't have lost our collars and been picked up by animal control.

In fact, the whole thing would have never happened!

Which means that Duke would still be alive...

"Why can't I do anything right!?" 

I knock over a vase.

* * *

 

"Aw, Duke! Katie's gonna be so upset when she sees that! Katie's gonna... Katie's gonna...flip out...when she sees how you trashed her whole place."

"Aw, come on! It's just one vase!"

"Is it, Duke? Is it? Oh, that's a shame!"

"What are you doi-?"

* * *

 

No, Max! Don't think about him!

You don't deserve that, after you let him die!

"It's all my fault!" I bark. "Why does this have to happen to me!?"

"Max..."

"Gidget! Leave me alone!"

"Max... I didn't really know him, but I'm sure Duke wouldn't want you to-"

"No! Don't you ever talk to me about Duke. You don't know anything."

* * *

 

"Who, me? What am I doing? Nothing! I'm just a cute little doggy! Katie knows I'd never do anything...like this!"

"Oh no no no no!"

"This...can only be the work of a dangerous stray! Who hasn't...laid down...a foundation of trust! You're the new dog! And, oh, hey, Duke! What'd you this for?"

* * *

 

Max!

Stop thinking about him!

He's gone...

He's gone and he's never coming back.

* * *

 

"Max. I'm home." Katie says from the door.

I don't move an inch.

"What happened, boy?"

I don't even lift my head.

"Hey, it's okay, Max." She tells me, patting my head.

But I know she's wrong.

It's not okay.

And I don't know if it will ever be okay again.

 


	4. Bargaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max would give anything to see Duke again.

Before all of this, I thought that only physical damage could actually hurt.

I was wrong.

Just like I was wrong about Duke.

I'd give up anything...just to see him again.

No... I'd give up anything for him to be alive.

If there really is some higher power... Please. Bring Duke back. I don't care what it takes.

I know I've been selfish. I know I'm not a good dog. I know I don't deserve anything from you.

But please...just bring him back.

Take me instead...

Please.

* * *

I feel a hand gently moving across my fur, but I ignore it.

I know Katie's just trying to comfort me, but I also know it won't work.

The only way I could be happy again is if he was here.

I still feel so awful about how I treated him.

And I didn't realize how much he meant to me until it was too late.

"Max?"

I don't even allow my ears to move.

"Max. I know you can hear me."

Nothing.

"Max...I don't know how close you and Duke got, but you can't just close yourself off like this."

I begin to focus on my paws and try to block out everything else.

"And I know you may feel like garbage right now...but I want to tell you something. I don't know if you have heard the story of Pandora's Box, but it's about this box that contains all the evils in the world. The point of Pandora's Box is that once it's opened, it can't be closed. But when the story ends, there's one thing left in Pandora's Box: hope. And I know you may not believe me right now, but everyone is relevant to someone. Even if something you did led to Duke's death, you would still be relevant to me. Because I care about you, Max."

Stories about hope won't bring him back, Katie.

And I know you're not telling me the truth.

Because I'm irrelevant. A parasite. All I do is leech off of you, and give nothing in return. And when you ask me for just one thing, I lead that thing to its death.

I don't deserve to live.

 


	5. Depression (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is...well, depressed.

Duke...

I still don't understand.

Why? Why did you do that?

Why did you save me!?

I...I told you not to!

Why did you give up your life for me, the selfish terrier who never gave you a chance!?

The selfish terrier who _deserved_ to die.

"Max?" A voice calls from the apartment across the road.

"What is it, Gidget?" I mumble.

"Are you...feeling any better?"

Choosing not to respond, I retreat into the corner of the apartment.

I don't know how long it's been since I've eaten, and it's been ages since I've had anything to drink.

But I just can't bring myself to eat or drink.

I can tell Katie's worried. All my friends are, too.

They shouldn't have to worry.

Maybe...they'd be better off if I were gone.

After all, I've only ever brought them concern and never given them a reason to care.

And maybe...when I die...

I'll get to see Duke again.

With a new resolve, I stand up, hop out the window, and begin to climb the fire escape.

I ignore the sound of Gidget asking what I'm doing.

She'd just get in my way.

I just have to get to the roof.

I just have to get to the roof...and fall.

And then, it will all end. I'll be with Duke. Yeah, I'll leave Katie behind, but she'll get there eventually.

I'm almost there. Shouldn't be much longer now.

I begin to shiver a bit as the wind hits my frail, emaciated body.

But I can easily deal with it because I know this will be quick.

I finally arrive on the roof and hop onto the ledge.

I look up to see the darkening sky, with the sun setting behind the New York skyline and the moon becoming clearer.

I look down to see the streets, alive with buzzing cars and people talking on their phones.

Just a little further...

And it will all be over.

I remember my last images of Duke.

Slamming into the bars, knocking me away.

Sinking into the depths of the bay.

Never to be seen again.

And with those thoughts in my mind...

I jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark.


	6. Depression (2)

I should have known better.

I should have known that _Gidget_ wouldn't just stand by and watch me die.

Her friend, the hawk (I don't know his name, and frankly I don't care what it is right now.), caught me as I was falling.

I _survived_.

And now, if I even try to go to the roof, he just grabs me, brings me back inside, and closes the window.

Gidget won't leave me alone anymore, either.

"Max, please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong!"

"You already know."

If she says anything else, I don't hear it.

Duke...

I don't get it...why did you do it?

At least there's no way for them to tell Katie. She doesn't understand us, after all. I know how she'd react if she found out.

Gidget leaves after it gets dark out, but I know she's still watching me. She probably asked the bird to watch at night, too.

"Max! I'm home!" Katie shouts from the doorway. "And I brought a friend!"

I continue staring at the floor, disinterested.

"Hi, Max." An unfamiliar voice greets. "Katie tells me you've been having problems, so as her friend I decided to help out. I'm an animal psychologist."

After I don't look up, she sighs and asks Katie to leave the room for a while.

"Alright, Max." She says. "I'm going to come straight out and say it. I'm an animal psychologist because I've been able to understand animals from birth. If you don't believe me, say something and I'll repeat it."

"You won't be able to help me," I tell her. "No one can. So please, leave me alone."

"You told me that I 'won't be able to help you', that 'no one can', and to 'leave you alone'."

I look up, shocked that she can actually understand me.

At this moment, Gidget hops into the window.

"Hi, miss! I heard you can understand us and want to help Max, so I thought you'd like to know that toda-"

" _Gidget_." I growl. "Don't tell her. She'll tell Katie."

"Sorry, Max," She mutters. "This is for your own good." Her attention goes back to the woman. "Today he tried to kill himself by jumping off the roof."

"I-is this true, Max?" She asks, voice full of disbelief.

Sighing, I nod.

"Max...please tell me why you're acting like this. Even if you don't believe I can help you, I _know_ I can. It's my job."

"What do you care!?" I grunt. "I don't even know your name or what you want from me!"

"If you insist, my name is Linda. And I want you to make Katie happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, we're finally beginning to include stuff from Brothers in this extra.


End file.
